Chapter 20
The All-Star - Dream Game (オールスター☆夢の球宴, Ōrusutā ☆ yume no kyūen) is the 20th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary The story begins in a graveyard in The Magic User World, Fujita is visiting Matsumura's tomb, brought a hotdog in memory of his deceased partner while Ebisu is goofing around and teasing him about how his friend would be filled with worms down there, Fujita explains her that he isn't even buried there, if that would be the case, Kikurage could resurrect him, but his remains were left in Hole, one of En's goons tells Ebisu the boss wanted to see her. In The mansion, En (while posing for a paint) explains that recently a murder occurred in a smoke store and the investigation found something interesting, a flask of Ebisu's smoke, and because she is apparently too brain damage to use smoke and see what type of magic she has, En send the flask to the laboratory in order to find what kind of powers she have and also looking for a partner for Fujita, but nobody replied the offer (this made the poor magic user depressed) Shin and Noi tells him to cheer up and somebody will want to be his partner, even further Shin tells how sometimes someone has to force a partnership. En order them to find Risu thanks to a tracking device in his mechanical body. Fujita prepares himself to go to Hole and get revenge upon Kaiman for kill Matsumura, Ebisu tags along and together goes to the Human realm, where they disguise themselves in a ridiculous way as normal humans while looking for clues where the lizard head would be, eventally finding a flyer about the upcoming baseball match between the Heiwa Clinic Sharks against the Worms from the hospital. In the Hungry Bug Nikaido prepares some gyozas for Kaiman when 13, a recurring customer of the restaurant comes to eat some gyozas (Kaiman is automatically pissed about this believing he want to eats his precious gyozas), Vaux also appears sulking about how they will unable to play against the Sharks unless they find another player, 13 enrolls in the team. In the Heiwa Clinic Fujita becomes the pitcher for the team and Ebisu their mascot, the doctors explain to them that the team coach hates the doctors from the hospital and the team is composed of pure doctors. In the change room Fujita loads his gun and prepares to avenge his friend even at cost of his life, Ebisu tells him that he would probably die, the sorcerer tells her that it doesn't matter because nobody cares about him, the little magic user tells him that she do, he felt touched by the declaration, then she explains that if he dies nobody would help her to go back to the sorcerers realm, to his annoyance. Prof. Kasukabe introduces another member of the team to Kaiman and Nikaido, Jonson, the giant cockroach was found by the professor and he experimented with the creature making it docile and even teaching him to speak (only able to yell Shocking!) Kaiman is really disturbed by this. Suss (Vaux younger brother) and his friend Kink appear too to prepare the team. The next day in the baseball field (before known as the torture square) Fujita and Ebisu, together with the rest of the Shark starts the match against the Worms, Kasukabe presents the last member of the team, Magic User Frankenstein (Matsumura's stitched reanimated corpse) as the 3rd base for the team, Fujita is horrorized by the way the remains of his best friend are used while Kaiman jealously protects the snacks. Category:Chapters